Desperado
by Born This Way Contest
Summary: Emmett is a drifter stuck in lonely limbo, going nowhere.  Will an unexpected blind date be what's needed for him to come to his senses? *Entry for the Born This Way Contest*


**ENTRY FOR "Born This Way Contest"**

**Title: Desperado**

**Pairing: Emmett/Jasper**

**Rating: M**

**Total Word Count: 4913**

**Summary: Emmett is a drifter stuck in lonely limbo, going nowhere. Will an unexpected blind date be what's needed for him to come to his senses?**

**Disclaimer: The original Cullen's belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just have dark fantasies with them that I bring to life through the wonderful world of fanfiction.**

**Desperado**

Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
>You been out ridin' fences for so long now<br>Oh, you're a hard one  
>I know that you got your reasons<br>These things that are pleasin' you  
>Can hurt you somehow<p>

Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy  
>She'll beat you if she's able<br>You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet

Now it seems to me, some fine things  
>Have been laid upon your table<br>But you only want the ones that you can't get

Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger  
>Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home<br>And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'  
>Your prison is walking through this world all alone<p>

Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?  
>The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine<br>It's hard to tell the night time from the day  
>You're losin' all your highs and lows<br>Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?

Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
>Come down from your fences, open the gate<br>It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you  
>You better let somebody love you, before it's too late<p>

Desperado by the Eagles

EmPOV

_Click click._

"Ok, hook your finger through the strap of her panties."

_Click click click_

"Very nice! Pull it out and down about an inch…like that! Hold it!"

_Click click_

"Rose, push his shirt up, nuzzle his chest. Perfect!"

_Click click click_

"Ok guys. You've done great, I think we've got what we need for today."

"About damn time," I grumbled under my breath. Rose heard me and snickered softly.

"Thanks for agreeing to this Em. I just feel better working with you on these more risqué shoots, especially after that asshole Royce they put me with last month!" explained Rose.

I handed her a robe and shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, it's nothing kiddo. I like working with you too," I admitted as I ruffled her hair. "I'm starving! Care to join me for some grub?"

"I've actually got plans tonight," she said sheepishly.

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "Anyone I know?"

"Ah…no. My cousin is in town this weekend and brought a friend with him. Hey! Why don't you join us? We're just meeting up at Big Daddy's for pizza and beer."

"That sounds awesome Rose, but I didn't know they served carrot sticks," I winked at her playfully.

"Ha fucking ha you big oaf. I do eat real food on occasion," she pouted at me.

"If you say so Twiggy! I'm gonna grab a quick shower and put some clothes on. Think they'll mind if I snake the Calvins? They're actually really comfortable," I grinned as I adjusted myself in the soft cotton.

Rolling her eyes, she laughed. "Sounds good…I'll meet you in the lobby in thirty. And I say keep the Calvins…you look hot in them," she giggled as she headed to the women's dressing room.

I hurried to the men's side and got the shower going before I collected my soap and towel. Stepping under the hot spray, I let the day wash away. At least I would know Rose tonight and I guess it was better than going home to my empty apartment and yanking it to a porno.

Oh who was I kidding? I knew I'd be yanking it before the night was over anyways.

I really needed to find a man. I knew plenty of flaming guys because of the modeling business, but I wanted a real man. A man with hard earned muscles, calloused hands, naturally tanned and a pleasant demeanor. Problem was, any guy I met that fit what I was looking for definitely wasn't looking for the likes of me. They were all looking for someone more like Rose…beautiful and stacked.

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice that crawled up my spine.

"Hey McCarty! I really don't know how you do it man!"

"What's that James?" I sighed, lathering myself up quickly and rinsing off, no longer interested in lingering in the shower.

"A full day shoot with Rosalie Whitlock. Man, if I'd had to rub up against her mostly naked body all day long, I couldn't resist bending her over and showing her what happens to teases during the breaks!" he chortled like he'd said something hysterical.

"Look, you fuck! Rose is a lady and my friend, so unless you want your ass kicked, I suggest you watch how you talk about her!" I glared at him as I marched past, headed to my locker.

He held up his hands. "Whoa! Sorry dude…didn't know you had something with her." He wandered off mumbling asshole under his breath.

I didn't owe him an explanation so I wasn't going to waste my time. But I would keep an eye on him and give Rose a heads up in case she got partnered with him for a future shoot.

I toweled off, splashed on some Cool Water and then realized I'd forgotten to grab a clean pair of the undies before I left the shoot area. I decided I would just go commando, it was more comfortable anyways.

A few minutes later, Rose and I were walking down the street. Big Daddy's was only about two blocks away and it was a nice evening so we figured we'd save the gas and the hassle of finding parking.

We made our way inside the crowded pizza joint, working our way up to the hostess to let her know we were meeting some people when I heard it. The smooth drawl crawled along my skin like tiny pinpricks, making every hair stand on end, before the surge of electricity settled in my Johnson, causing him to cry a lonely tear.

"Rosie! Over here darlin'!" He lifted his hand to wave at us and I whimpered as his bicep flexed with the small movement.

Her eyes lit up and twinkled as a huge smile spread across her face. She pushed past the hostess and ran into the arms of the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen.

His tall body was dressed in faded black Levi's and a black leather vest. Atop his head was an honest to goodness cowboy hat that matched the worn looking boots on his feet. Even in the dim light, I could tell that the bare skin of his arms was golden and the cocked grin he was wearing made his whole face light up.

He laughed as she attacked him with a hug which he readily returned. They finally pulled apart and she grabbed my hand, pulling me closer.

"Jasper Whitlock, this is my friend and co-worker, Emmett McCarty," she introduced us with a mischievous glint in her eye.

He reached a hand towards me and I took it all too willingly. His grip was firm and his hand was rough. "Nice to meet ya Emmett."

"Likewise," was all I could come up with as I relished the feel of that hand wrapped around mine. Up close, he was even more perfect. He seemed to be appraising me just as I was doing to him, our eyes meeting at the same time.

I think my heart actually skipped a beat when I settled on his eyes. They were green, but unlike any green eyes I'd ever seen. They had flecks of gold in them that reminded me of sunlight filtering through trees. I wanted to get lost in those eyes for days.

A cough to our right made me realize I was still holding his hand and I quickly pulled it away. His gaze lingered on me for a beat longer before he turned to his friend.

"Rosie, you remember Edward," they smiled at each other. "Edward this is Emmett, a friend of Rosie's."

We settled into our seats. Rose took the open one next to Edward, leaving me to get the seat next to Jasper. They'd already ordered a pitcher of beer so we were able to pour a glass right away. The waitress came by to take our order and we settled into small talk while we waited on our pie.

Jasper worked on his dad's horse ranch down in Texas. Edward had signed on as a crew hand about two years ago. I noticed with a hint of humor that Rose seemed to be hanging on every word that came out of Edward's mouth. He seemed like a decent guy so I approved.

About halfway through the second pitcher, Edward asked Rose to join him on the dance floor leaving Jasper and I sitting at the table by ourselves.

"So, you model?" he asked, his eyes roaming over me freely.

I nodded.

"Do you like it?" he queried.

I shrugged. "Eh, it pays the bills and keeps me fed," I answered ruefully.

"I bet you take some excellent photos," he winked at me. Was it possible that this man that matched my desired specimen was actually interested in me?

I coughed to clear my throat. "Why do you say that?" I hedged.

His thigh shifted towards me, his knee bumping against mine, sending fiery chills racing through my body. He leaned forward slightly and crooked his finger at me. Like a moth to a flame, I leaned in until his mouth was grazing my ear. "Because, Em, you're hot as hell," he whispered as he turned his head just enough to let his lips brush the shell of my ear.

_Fuck me._

When the fog cleared, he was leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest making his biceps bulge. One long leg was stretched out so that his boot caressed my ankle. He was smirking.

_Oh this game is so on!_

"Hey Jasper, I think it's safe to say that Edward and Rose will be in their own world for the rest of the night. What do you say we head somewhere quieter?"

"Thought you'd never ask." He stood and tossed a couple of twenties on the table. "I'll be right back, just gonna tell them we're heading out."

Now that I knew he was into me, I allowed myself the pleasure of watching his ass as he walked away. I hoped I'd be getting a better look at that ass before the night was over.

He was soon back and we made our way through the crowd and out onto the quiet street. He pulled a pack of Marlboro's out of his back pocket. "Do ya mind?" he asked politely.

"Not at all." I was jealous of the cigarette as he put it between his full lips and lit up.

He took a deep drag, held it, and then let he smoke trickle out through his nostrils. Smoking had never looked sexier.

"So, do ya live around here?"

"Not too far, but my car is back at the studio…it's up the road about two blocks. You don't mind walking do you?"

"Not at all," he chuckled as he fed my own words back to me.

"Come on," I nudged his shoulder with my own as I flashed my dimples at him.

We continued chatting as we walked, our shoulders and upper arms brushing against each other every third step or so. I really wanted to reach down and take his hand in mine but was unsure how open he was so I tucked my hand into my pockets to help resist temptation.

It didn't take long before we were standing next to my jeep. Did I invite him back to my place, offer him a ride to his hotel, or suggest a quiet restaurant? I'd been out of the game for too long and was a nervous wreck over messing this up.

Thankfully, he took the initiative.

"Hey Em, I was wondering…could ya maybe show me the studio? I've always been kinda curious about where the 'magic' happens," he said with a devilish grin.

"I don't see why not. I've got a key so we could go in and take a look around. It's really not much, basically an empty room with a lot of lighting and some props spread around, but sure…come on in!"

I punched in the passcode and once we were inside, reset the alarm and made sure it was locked. I led him back to where Rose and I had done our session today. He swaggered over to the middle of the dark room and started looking around. I went to the light panel and flipped the switch for the spotlight over the bed.

He blinked rapidly, his long lashes fluttering, as his eyes adjusted to the light. He tipped his head back and when the light hit his eyes, they twinkled with the reflection. He was absolutely stunning all in black, backlit by the spotlight. The column of his throat was stretched and displaying his adam's apple which I wanted to run my tongue over while his end of day scruff scratched against my face.

I quietly moved over to the equipment table and picked up one of the high speed digitals. I lined up the shot and snapped the picture. At the small beep from the camera, he slowly lowered his head to look directly at me, his eyes now a deeper green.

"Did you just take my picture Emmett?" His thumbs were hooked in his front pockets, his feet spread a little wider than shoulder width apart, and his jeans while not overly loose, were just tight enough that I could see the bulge growing behind the zipper.

"Sure did," I confessed as I pressed the button again, capturing him in his predatory stance.

"Alright then," he took his hat off and tossed it on the bed and then shook out his hair. It was mostly brown, but under the light I could see hints of red in it. I clicked the camera again.

He reached for the zipper on his vest and taunted me as he lowered it ever so slowly, revealing his golden toned chest inch by inch. My chest began constricting as I was finding it nearly impossible to breathe because of the cowboy in front of me.

"Well, are ya gonna keep clickin' Em?" he chided me, pulling me out of my stupor. I started snapping away. For the next several minutes, he did an erotic strip tease for me like he was a natural in front of the camera.

And I photographed every bit of it.

The vest slipping down his shoulders.

His button fly partially undone, revealing a nest of curls.

His jeans halfway down his ass as he sat on the edge of the bed to pull first one boot, then the other off.

His jeans pooled around his ankles.

And finally him buck ass naked, holding that damn cowboy hat over his junk while he cocked his thumb and forefinger into a mock gun, his beautiful face scrunched up as he made a clicking noise like he was firing his 'gun' at me.

My whole body was vibrating with the building tension in the room, my Johnson turgid and throbbing in my jeans, begging to be allowed to come out and play with the new kid in town.

With a shaky hand, I set the camera down and prowled towards him.

"Jesus Fuck Jasper! Do you have any idea how insanely gorgeous you are?" I pulled my shirt over my head as I took another step towards him.

His lips parted as he breathed deeply, his tongue snaking out to run over them and moisten them. It was my undoing and I lunged for him.

I wrapped my arms around him, one hand weaving up into his thick hair as the other curved around his waist to feel the top swell of his ass, and pulled him in close. He'd dropped the hat in my onslaught and I could feel him, big and hard, pressing into my stomach.

"Do you want this?" I choked out, desperate to get my mouth on him. He nodded and I descended.

With the first teasing caresses of our lips and tongues, I could taste pizza and beer on him. But as our kisses deepened and stretched out, I was licking away the surface taste until all I could taste was him…pure raw male.

He worked his hand in between us and had my jeans undone and falling around my ankles in no time. He pulled back from our kiss momentarily to appraise my commando state with approval as he groaned deeply.

"That has got to be one of the finest lookin' cocks I've ever seen darlin'," he whispered, his calloused fingers moving in to wrap around it as his lips captured mine again.

I moaned into the kiss and then grunted as my hips involuntarily thrust into his sure grip. I trailed my fingers over his lower back, forward over his hip, bringing my hand around to his front so that I could take his thick veiny dick into my grasp.

It felt incredible beneath my fingers and I had to get a closer look. Reluctantly, I untangled myself from him and dropped to my knees as I continued stroking him. I sat back on my heels and looked him over.

"No, Jasper. This," I squeezed him tightly, drawing a sigh from him, "is the prettiest cock around," I declared before wasting no time lowering my mouth over him.

"Oh hell Emmett…your mouth is so warm, so fuckin' good," he murmured as I worked up and down on him at a languid pace.

His slit was weeping steadily, coating my tongue with every pass. It was salty yet sweet at the same time and I couldn't get enough, I wanted more, I wanted all of him pouring down my throat.

While his hands threaded through my short curls to guide my head along his length, I moved my hands between his thighs. With my right I began tugging and rolling his satiny balls as my left slid between his cheeks to tease his rosebud. He squatted down, allowing me better access, never losing the rhythm of his thrusting between my lips.

I pressed one of my thick digits into his dry opening and he cried out in pleasure. "Can't… wait… to feel… you… fill me," he panted hoarsely.

His admission had a pleading tone to it and only encouraged me to tighten the suction of my mouth and work my fingers at a faster pace until he was shooting his creamy goodness against my tonsils. I sucked and licked until he had given me everything before withdrawing my finger and letting his softening shaft slip from my lips.

He fell back on the bed with a satisfied smile on his face.

"That was just…absolutely incredible Em."

"Mmm," I mumbled licking the traces of him from my lips. "Yes, it was," I smiled.

He crooked his finger at me, beckoning me to him as he had done at Big Daddy's. Like an obedient puppy, I crawled up and over him, letting my still very stiff and aching cock drag along his lower stomach.

"C'mere sexy. I want you to fuck my mouth," he growled at me causing my shaft to miraculously harden further.

I continued crawling up his body, my legs on either side of him until my knees hit his under arms. With some minor shifting, I positioned my knees on either side of his head and he wrapped his arms around me. His chapped fingertips kneaded into the muscles of my ass encouraging me forward.

I couldn't control the shudder that ran through me when the head of my dick slipped past his lips. I whimpered and mewled like a little girl as he teased my head with nips and nibbles and licks while I rocked ever so slightly, just enjoying the sensation of my helmet being worked.

He dropped his head back onto the bed, his lust darkened eyes captivating me.

"Em, I said fuck my mouth," he said hotly, his fingers digging into my flesh as he yanked me forward towards his open mouth. I lost my balance and fell forward onto my hands as I disappeared into the depths of his sweltering portal.

He pushed and pulled my ass until I gave in and took over pumping into him, each thrust taking me deeper down his throat until at last I felt his breath against my curls. Even with my cock all the way inside him, he managed to work his tongue out to tease my balls…I'd never felt anything so intoxicating before and knew I was not going to last long at all if he kept it up, which he did.

I bellowed loudly as my jizz burst from my cock in hot pulses. He swallowed with each pulse, drawing out my orgasm longer than I ever thought possible, taking not only my seed, but my soul within him. Only when he'd extracted everything he could get from me did he release me with a smack to my ass.

I collapsed off to the side of him, delirious. He rolled onto his side to face me and our mouths gravitated towards each other, capturing the other in a heated tangle of lips, tongue and the flavor of male essence.

The kiss ran its natural course. He rested his head in the crook of my shoulder and trailed his fingers over my smooth chest. I did the same, enjoying the contrast of the coarse hairs covering his chest as opposed to the waxed smoothness I was used to on me.

"Emmett?" his voice was hushed in the quiet stillness.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have anything keeping you here?"

"What do ya mean Jasper?" I looked down at him as he raised his head to meet my look.

"From what Rosie's told me, you aren't really happy here. Just settling. And I was thinking that maybe you'd be interested in coming back to Texas with me next week. We could always use another pair of hands and a strong back on the ranch."

_He wanted me to move to Texas with him? Wait, from what Rosie's said?_

"Um Jasper, what do you mean 'from what Rosie's told you'?" I quipped.

He blushed and I felt my dick stirring again at the sight. "Oh yeah, oops…guess we're busted," he chuckled. I just raised my eyebrows at him to continue. "She's been trying to get me up here for months to meet you. She thought we'd be perfect for each other," he murmured against my pectoral as he kissed me with light pecks. "I'm glad I listened and finally got my ass up here, cause I couldn't agree more."

My full blown erection was back and I was very ready to use it. I pulled him into a sitting position so I could thoroughly kiss him, exploring every inch of his mouth.

"On your knees pretty boy. I'm going to make love to that sweet ass of yours," I purred into his ear.

His eyes sparkled as he grinned and quickly did as I asked. I jumped up and grabbed my jeans from the floor, digging out my wallet where I always kept a condom stored. Then I realized we didn't have any lube…and I was way too big to take him without it.

I huffed in defeat.

"What is it darlin'?" he was looking over his shoulder at me.

"No lube," I whispered sadly.

His laughter reverberated off the walls leaving me clueless as to what the hell was so funny. He must have noticed the frustrated look on my face, because he regained control and nodded towards his discarded jeans.

"There's a travel pack in my pocket…you could say I'm a boy scout at heart…always prepared," he winked at me.

"Fuck, you're perfect!" I laughed as I retrieved the packet of lube and the condom and rejoined him on the bed. He was wiggling his ass back and forth in anticipation and I couldn't resist returning the smack he'd given me. To my shock, he let out a deep throaty moan in response.

"Oh, I'm going to remember that pretty boy," I chuckled. I ripped into the foil packet, wrapped my Johnson and lubed it up. I spent several minutes using my sticky fingers to work his hole open in preparation.

"Enough already Emmett…I'm more than ready. Take me!" he begged.

I was twitching as I lined myself up with his ass. I pressed slowly, stopping once my head had cleared the constricting ring of muscle to catch my breath and focus so that I didn't cum straight away.

He dropped his forehead to the mattress, offering up his ass to me in subjection. I took my time, pushing in a little and pausing until he relaxed around me, pushing in a little more and waiting, repeating until I was fully seated within him.

He was so fucking tight around me, I had to ask. "Jasper, when was the last time you did this because fuck me…you are so goddamn tight!"

He was panting and starting to squirm, beseeching me with his flesh to move within him. I didn't want to look at his back, I needed to see his face so I carefully rolled us so that we were on our sides. His upper leg lifted and relaxed over my thigh, as his back rested against my chest he turned his mouth up to meet mine as I leaned down into the kiss.

I began moving my hips, shifting my cock a little further in and out of him with each pump. My right hand went to his reawakened shaft and I gripped and twisted my hand up and down him in time with my movements inside his ass.

We broke for air and he whispered 'never' followed by a heady sigh in reaction to how I was playing his body.

"What was that?" I asked, confused.

"Your question…when I last…never…I've never taken this step before Emmett," he confessed.

I stilled as I was overcome with the profound beauty of this moment, of what he was giving me.

"Please don't stop…it's too good, I need you to keep going. I want to give this part of myself to you…" he lamented.

I resumed my thrusts in a steady pace, building us slowly to a level where all lucidity dissolved and it was just us, two souls merged into one, falling into a chasm of bliss and tranquility.

As we came down from our mutual high, I cradled him to me, staying connected to him and whispered "Yes Jasper…I'll go anywhere with you."

_Click click click_

I was swimming groggily to the surface. His warm body was still tucked into mine; neither of us had moved all night and as the realization came forth, my dependable morning wood made his appearance, already sheathed in tight warmth.

_Click click_

What the hell? I pulled away as Jasper's hand came back, grasping my ass to keep me against him. I brushed my lips behind his ear. "Let me go Jasper, I don't think we're alone anymore," I whispered to him.

His eyes flew open and we both sat up to look into the lens of camera.

_Click click_

"What the fuck Riley?" I yelled as I knocked the camera away.

He was grinning like an idiot. "What Emmy? Are you not in MY studio, lusciously displayed for my amusement? You and your…_friend. _You know, I always had an inkling you swung my way, shame you never told me. I would've been more than happy to have helped you whenever you needed it."

I blanched at the sickening thought.

"Give me that memory card and get out of here so we can get dressed…please." I had to grind out the 'please' as I felt anything but polite in this moment.

"Now why would I do that?" he taunted me.

"There are very personal pictures on it Riley. Let me take it home and get those off and I will return the card to you with the working shots from yesterday."

"Oh I know what's on here Emmy, I've already taken a look. Have you ever considered trying your hand on this side of the camera? You do seem to have an eye for beauty…" he trailed off as he devoured Jasper's naked form on the bed with a hungry leer.

Something in me snapped.

I flew off the bed, yanking the camera from him before he knew what I was doing. I placed myself in front of Jasper, blocking Riley's view. "He. Is. Mine! Get the fuck out of here and give us some privacy!" I demanded.

Riley backed up with a shocked look on his face. "You'll regret this attitude Emmett McCarty…I can ruin you, make sure you never work in this town again," he hissed at me threateningly.

I looked back at Jasper who was giving me a dreamy smile as he mouthed 'yours' and my heart melted.

I turned back to Riley. "Knock yourself out Ri…I'm leaving town anyways." I gathered our clothes from the floor, tossing Jasper's to him as I continued to block Riley's view while he got dressed. I pulled on my jeans, tucked the memory card safely into my pocket, took Jasper's hand in mine and led him out the door without another look back.

My future was beside me and it had never looked so promising.


End file.
